Vexus
Vexus is the Queen of Cluster Prime, a planet populated by Robots who possess human slaves. She is the primary antagonist of the television series, My Life as a Teenage Robot. She is a minor player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains but a major player in the "War of the Villains." Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Vexus arrives on Planet Z with an army of Cluster, intent on conquering it. However, Captain Gantu eliminates most of her Cluster horde and Warhok attacks her. Vexus matches Warhok blow for blow but must then contend with Gravitina, a powerful telekinetic. Vexus initially knocks Gravitina down, but Gravitina proceeds to humiliate Vexus, hitting her with pillows and making her fall down a set of stairs. Tired of toying with her prey, Gravitina summons a solar flare and incinerates her rival. War of the Villains In "War of The Villains" Vexus was paid a visit by Nudar and his naked brethern, Sclump and Fleb, asking for a quote-unquote "humble alliance". Vexus was aware of the fact it was all a trick, so she refused their offer. Ever-ready, Nudar sprung a brainwashed Bender to fight Vexus, who she easily did away with by flipping him over on his back. However, Nudar took the crown to Cluster Prime and zapped Vexus. Vexus decided to fool the scammers by swearing vengence and making a retreat. However, she immediately dive-bombed on the off-guard alien nudists and killed them, giving her back her rightful rule over Cluster Prime. Later on, Vexus would lead her people to an invasion on earth, only to be interrupted by a Martian named Marvin. Vexus demanded him to state his buisness, and Marvin did with the offering of an alliance. Vexus declined by stating she would never assist "a short little man wearing an ugly helmet and a dress". An insulted Marvin then fired rapidly at Vexus, and she deflected every last shot and stated she's the more suited one to enslave humanity. However, Marvin stated how long taking over Earth meant to him, stating he's been trying since his graduation. Vexus replied by saying, "Don't Be Absured...". However, Marvin went back to Mars and charges his laser cannon towards Cluster Prime. Vexus thought it was all a plee for attention in order for her to change her mind. Marvin, however, stated he can rule the world without Vexus' help, and destoryed Cluster Prime with a single shot, causing Vexus to be blown off onto a alien trucker's car window, in which she was wiped off by the car's windsheild wipers, and floating away into deep space, never to be seen again. Cartoon Villains War Category:TV Show Villains Category:Robots Category:War of the Villains Participants Category:Father and Vlad Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Father and Vlad Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Father and Vlad Alliance in T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Shendu Alliance from Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Aliens Category:Major Players Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Living characters Category:Sexy villains Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:2003 introductions Category:Cluster Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:The Shredder's Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Victims of Maleficent Category:Zurg's Alliance in Villlains War(Adrian Clements Version) Category:Vs Maleficent